Sesshomaru and the Little Dinosaur Named Yoshi
by YoshiSesshomaru-chan
Summary: What would happen if Yoshi got kidnapped? Who would do such a thing? What does this have to do with Inuyasha? R&R The Last Chapter is now up!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Super Smash Brothers or Inuyasha characters. 

Mario: Ha Ha 

Me: Mario, do you want to live?... 

Mario: You won't hurt me. 

Me: You wanna bet? *Pulls out baseball bat.* 

Mario: eh he he I didn't mean it. *runs off screaming* 

Me: Enjoy the story. 

~ ~ ~ 

One bright, peaceful, sunny day after Bowser was defeated yet again, Mario, Peach, Luigi, and all the other Smashers (except Bowser) decided to throw a party. At the party, groups of the smashers from different lands played and talked with one another. Yoshi and Kirby decided to go outside to play for awhile. 

A few minutes later, Roy decided to check on them. He looked around, but neither were anywhere to be found. 

Suddenly, Roy spotted Kirby in the distance all beaten up and by himself. He took Kirby inside to be examined by Dr. Mario. 

"It looks like he has some pretty deep cuts, probably from a sword, a huge, fat one at that. He probably won't be able to suck up enemies or float for a while," the doctor reported, "Where's Yoshi?" 

"Yoshi!?" Roy exclaimed, "I forgot about him." 

"ROY!!" Marth yelled, "HOW COULD YOU FORGET POOR YOSHI!?" 

"Hey, he seems to be waking up," Samus suddenly interrupted. 

Kirby blinked a couple of times. "What happened?" he asked. 

"We found you..." Marth started. 

"WE!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE? I'M THE ONE WHO FOUND HIM, NOT YOU!" Roy argued. 

"WHO CARES? THAT'S NOT THE POINT!' Marth challenged. 

"I CARE!" Roy snapped. 

"BOYS! SETTLE DOWN!" Zelda yelled louder than both Marth and Roy combined. The two immediately shut up. 

"Kirby, do you know what happened to Yoshi?" Peach asked gently. 

"All I remember is seeing a boy with long silverish whitish hair wearing red baggy pants and a red shirt come after us with a huge sword. He mumbled something about being a slave for his stupid brother," Kirby replied, "It was scary." 

*Meanwhile in Feudal Japan* 

A boy wearing baggy red pants and a red jacket ran quickly through a forest. He was holding something wrapped in blankets. He was heading for his evil brother's lair. People have said the lair is haunted by evil spirits. Sesshomaru, the boy's brother fits right in. His hideout is deep within the very forest his brother is currently running through. 

The boy managed to make it to his brother's lair. He knocked fiercely three times, stopped for three seconds, and knocked three more times. 

An ugly toad-like demon opened the door. 

"Jaken, where is my brother? the boy asked. 

"He is down the hall, the last door to the left. You may follow me, Inuyasha," Jaken, the toad demon replied. 

"Why did you give me directions if you want me to follow you?" Inuyasha mumbled. 

"Lord Sesshomaru, your brother is here to see you," Jaken said to a closed door. 

A few seconds later a handsom demon stepped out. 

~ ~ ~ 

Inuyasha: Hello, Sesshomaru is the bad guy.Besides, I'm way better looking than him. 

Me: You wish. Now, stop interrupting the story. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Sesshomaru, I have your orders," Inuyasha said and handed him the blankets. 

Sesshomaru opened the blankets to find a cute, little, green dinosaur who was out cold. 

"What!?" Sesshomaru exclaimed, "I told you to bring me one of the strong, evil guys that want to take over the world, not some puny, little, useless dinosaur. Besides the fact you beat him up. Poor little guy. Inuyasha you better run!" 

~ ~ ~ 

Me: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. 

Sesshomaru: I personally didn't like the part where I opened the blankets and said poor little guy. 

Inuyasha: Stop being such a baby about it. 

Sesshomaru: We'll see who's the baby around here. *transforms into a huge dog* 

Inuyasha: I'll just use tetsaiga. 

Me: Anyway, please review. Inuyasha, Sit Boy. 

Inuyasha: *crashes to the ground* Hey, only Kagome can do that. 

Me: Not in my fic. 

Sesshomaru *can't stop laughing* 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own any of the Super Smash or Inuyasha characters and I probably never will. 

Ganondorf: Ha Ha Ha. I'm gonna take over the world and you don't even own a cartoon yet. 

Me: Whatever. 

Ganondorf: You'll see. When I'm ruler of the world don't come crying to me. 

Me: Don't worry I won't. 

Ganondorf: Now for chapter two. 

Me: Hey, that was my line. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Hey, Kirby do you know where that boy went?" Luigi asked. 

Kirby shook his head. 

"He must not have went far," Roy said, "I'll track him down." 

"You?" Marth laughed while talking, "You can't even..." 

"SHUT UP!" Roy screamed. 

"Oh, sorry I was just going to say..."Marth started. 

"STOP!" Roy shouted even louder than before. 

"CUT IT OUT, BOTH OF YOU," Zelda interrupted, "LET'S JUST GO SEE IF WE CAN FIND YOSHI INSTEAD OF JUST SITTING HERE YELLING AT EACH OTHER." 

"OK," Roy and Marth replied in unison. 

They started their quest to find their friend. 

~ ~ ~ 

*in Sesshomaru's lair* 

Inuyasha decided to make a run for it. He didn't want to face the wrath of Sesshomaru, besides he took Yoshi on purpose. Why should he be the one to do all the dirty work? 

"Inuyasha, I'm gonna kill you!" Sesshomaru yelled. He ran after his brother. 

With each step taken by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha took three steps. Being a half demon he's not as fast, powerful, or good looking. 

~ ~ ~ 

Inuyasha: I _do _ look better than Sesshomaru! 

Me: Yeah right 

Sesshomaru: Yeah, listen to the author 

Me: That's right 

Inuyasha: Feh... I don't have to listen to anyone. 

Me: Do you want to stay in the story or not? 

Inuyasha: No 

Me: Then you'll stay. ^-^ 

~ ~ ~ 

*Back with the Smashers* 

"We've been walking for hours, can't we take a break?" Roy complained. 

"We've been walking for 15 minutes. You can walk a little longer," Zelda replied. 

"Please, Zelda. I'll do anything," Roy whined. 

"No!" Zelda snapped, "We'll walk for another 45 minutes, and then we'll take a break." 

Roy crossed his arms and pouted. Zelda rolled her eyes, but continued on. 

The Smashers split into 4 groups to try to find their lost friend. Marth, Roy, Zelda, Kirby, Samus, and Link were in one group. Samus and Link have been quiet lately. Maybe they're just nervous. 

Zelda turned around to see if Link was OK. She saw him kissing Samus and went over there and gave him a slap across the face. I guess that's why they've been so quiet. 

~ ~ ~ 

Link: O_O WHAT!!!! 

Samus: Are you serious? 

Me: Yep 

Link: *too shocked to say anything* 

Samus: Ewwwwww! Your crazy. 

Me: I know. 

Samus: I don't want to be a part of this anymore. 

Me: Too bad, you have to. Now, let's see what happens next. 

~ ~ ~ 

"LINK, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Zelda screamed. 

"Uhhhhhhhh...." was Link's reply. 

Zelda glared at Samus. After all she likes Link and would've loved to be in that position. Samus just ignored her, but started turning red. 

"Can we take a break?" Roy asked. 

"ROY!" Zelda, Samus, Marth, Link, and Kirby yelled in unison. 

"What?" Roy was clueless. 

A few minutes later they continued walking. They hoped to find Yoshi before the end of the day. 

~ ~ ~ 

Me: That's the end of Chapter 2. There will be more Inuyasha next time. I promise. 

Link: I'm glad that's over. 

Samus: Me too. 

Zelda: *knods* 

Me: It's not my fault Link is cheating on you, Zelda. 

Zelda: Yes it is, your the one who wrote it. 

Me: _Anyway, _ Please review. 


	3. Chapter Three

Diclaimer: I still don't own the Super Smash or Inuyasha charatcters. 

Me: I'm finally gonna make my cute little Sesshie do something nice for a change, and my favorite Super Smash character finally does something. 

Sesshomaru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anything but that. 

Me: Stop your whining 

Inuyasha: Yeah 

Sesshomaru: I wasn't whining! 

Inuyasha: Yes you were. 

Sesshomaru: No I wasn't 

Inuyasha: Yes 

Sesshomaru: No 

Inuyasha: Yes 

Sesshomaru: No 

Me: OK! Now for chapter 3 

~ ~ ~ 

*Sesshomaru's lair* 

Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha and beat him up really bad. He is currently back in his room with Yoshi. 

The green dino has finally become conscious after his attack. SESSHOMARU is NURSING him back to heatlh since he is still weak. 

~ ~ ~ 

Sesshomaru: Please noooooo! 

Me: *evil grin* Oh don't worry, I'll still like you. 

Sesshomaru: I'll do anything. 

Me: I'm continuing the story. 

~ ~ ~ 

Sesshomaru started reading the story of the Three Little Pigs when Jaken yells, "Sesshomaru, you have a visitor. 

"I'm busy," he complained, "and he huffed and puffed and blew the house down....." 

"It's important," Jaken replied. 

Sesshomaru mumbled something about never having time to do anything these days while getting up to leave his room. Yoshi curiously followed without making a sound. 

When Sesshomaru got to the living room he found Sango sitting by the fire. 

"Hi, Sango, what brings you here?" he asked. 

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by," Sango replied. She got up and slowly walked towards Sesshomaru. She gave him a gentle kiss. 

~ ~ ~ 

Sango: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sesshomaru: ????!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Me: Ha Ha Ha I'm very evil. 

~ ~ ~ 

Yoshi quickly and quietly went back to Sesshomaru's room. A few minutes later he also came back. 

"Sorry about that, little dino," Sesshomaru said. 

"My name is Yoshi," Yoshi replied. 

"Alright Yoshi let's finish the story," Sesshomaru replied. 

~ ~ ~ 

*The Smashers* 

Marth, Roy, Zelda, and all of the rest of the smashers have been walking for hours. They've spotted a strange well in the distance. When they got to it they all stopped to investigate. 

Suddenly, a bee came by. 

"AHHHHHHH! A BEE. Get it away, "Roy yelled. He started to run away from the bee. A couple of times he almost pushed his friends down the well. Then, all of the sudden the bee changed direction and he _did _ push everyone into the well. 

"ROY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Zelda and Marth yelled in unison. 

Roy just gave them an evil look. 

A little while later, they ended up in Feudal Japan. 

"Where are we?" Roy asked. 

"Look what you did Roy," Marth said. 

"It's not _my _ fault there was a bee around," Roy whined. 

"Yeah, but it is your fault you ran from it," Marth replied. 

Suddenly, everyone was silent, and they decided to search in this strange place. After awhile, they saw two girls, and one boy. The smashers decided to ask them if they saw Yoshi. 

"Yoshi?" one of the girls asked, "Who's that?" 

"He's a little green dinosaur that was kidnapped by a boy with baggy red pants and a red jacket, and had silverish hair," Kirby replied. 

The girls looked at each other and both said, "Inuyasha!" 

"Lady Kagome, do you remember where Inuyasha said he was going after he visited your time?" the boy asked. 

"Miroku, you know I wasn't paying attention to him," the girl named Kagome replied. 

"I know," the other girl said. 

"Where'd he go, Sango?" Kagome asked. 

"To Sesshomaru's lair," Sango answered. 

Kagome sighed, "I guess we better help these people out." 

~ ~ ~ 

Me: That's the end of chapter three of my messed up little ficcie. Readers please review. 

Kagome: I'm finally in the story! 

Sango: I wish I wasn't in it. 

Me: Well too bad, Sango. It only gets worse. 

Inuyasha: And why am I the bad guy in this fic. 

Me: Because I don't like you. 

Sango: So I guess you don't like me either? 

Me: I like you Sango, just wait and see what happens. 

Sango: *sarcastically* Oh great. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Super Smash characters. I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Super Smash characters. I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Super Smash characters. I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Super Smash characters.  
  
Falco: STOP!!!  
  
Me: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Super Smash characters. I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Super Smash characters.  
  
Falco: AAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
Me: Enjoy chapter four. I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Super Smash characters.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"We better get to Sesshomaru's lair before anything happens to Yoshi," Kagome said.  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku informed the smashers about Sesshomaru. They also told them about Inuyasha. He doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would kidnap Yoshi or does he?  
Then, in the distance they saw a boy in red baggy pants and jacket running towards them. He stopped when he saw Kagome, Sango, and Miroku with the weird looking creatures. He knew what was coming.  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. The smashers saw Inuyasha crash to the ground. They ran to him. "What is your problem kidnapping little creatures like that?"  
"Uhhhh. It's Sesshomaru's fault," Inuyasha lied.  
"How is it his fault? Even if he asked you to do it you didn't have to," Sango challenged.  
"Leave me alone," Inuyasha complained.  
They started to walk through the forest. The only person that noticed Sango leave and run ahead of them was Miroku. He decided to follow.  
He was surprised when he saw where Sango was going. She knocked on the door to Sesshomaru's lair, which was answered by, who else, Jaken. Miroku watched as Sango disappeared into the hideout.  
He went up to the door and looked into the lair from a window. He saw Sango kissing Sesshomaru. He saw what must be Yoshi, those creatures' friend watching Sesshomaru and Sango. He saw Yoshi look at him and run back into Sesshomaru's room. He was soooo angry at Inuyasha's brother. He knocked as hard as he could three times, stopped, and knocked three more times.  
Miroku didn't want to wait until Jaken came, he decided to see if the door was unlocked. He twisted the doorknob and sure enough, it was open. He stormed inside and went over to Sango and Sesshomaru. He split the two apart and slapped Sesshie as hard as he could. He grasped the beads that covered the wind tunnel. Miroku was, for once, glad that he had that curse.  
Sesshomaru, however, was not glad. He glared at Miroku. If looks could kill, Miroku would be toast.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Roy: I love toast.  
  
Me: It's an idiom.  
  
Roy: I'm not an idiot!  
  
Me: I-D-I-O-M.  
  
Roy: Oooooohhh. What's that?  
  
Me: It's a statement that doesn't mean what it says.  
  
Roy: Oooooohhhh, that explains a lot....... Can I have some toast?  
  
Me: Anyway, let's see what happens next.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Miroku and Sesshomaru started fighting over Sango.  
"Sango is mine," Miroku stated.  
"She obviously likes me better," Sesshomaru replied.  
"No.....," Miroku started, but he stopped because he had no evidence.  
"See, you have no proof," Sesshomaru said, feeling proud.  
"STOP IT," Sango yelled. Then, quietly she said, "Miroku, just accept I like him better."  
Miroku was sooooo depressed, he stormed out of the lair and went to find the others. Shortly after, Sango followed. When, the two of them met with the group, they didn't even seem to notice they were gone. Miroku eyed Sango. That's when he noticed her eyes. They became darker. This freaked Miroku out. He forgot he was mad at Sango. Curiously, he said,  
"Hey, Sango, what do you think about Sesshomaru?"  
"What do you think?" she asked. She didn't seem to remember what happened. Miroku knew she didn't have that short of a memory. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to say anything because he didn't want it to seem like he was going crazy or something. Maybe he was crazy, or at least asleep.  
"Lady Kagome, will you please slap me?" Miroku asked.  
"What?!" Kagome asked in reply, shocked.  
"I want to make sure I'm not asleep," Miroku replied.  
"Your not," Kagome assured him.  
"How do I know your not people from dream land?" Miroku asked.  
"I am from dreamland," Kirby replied.  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Sango shrugged, and Kagome ignored Kirby's comment.  
It didn't work, they thought Miroku was going crazy.  
Link, Samus, Zelda, Roy, and Marth haven't said anything in ages. I wonder why.  
*close up on the smashers*  
Zelda was yelling at Link for the 1,000,000,000,000,000,000th time about what he did with Samus. But she couldn't be heard by anyone except Link. Maybe because everyone is going crazy nowadays, even the author with her crazy ideas.  
Samus, Marth, and Roy were just walking. They didn't seem to care about anything.  
Kirby was listening to these weird people that he hoped were allies. After all, he didn't know them that well, but they have to trust them, for Yoshi's sake. They continued walking until in the distance they saw the dreaded lair of Sesshomaru.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Me: That's the end of chapter 4. Please review.  
  
Roy: Hey, where's my toast?  
  
Me: I don't have any.  
  
Roy: Well, get me some.  
  
Me: Get it yourself.  
  
Roy: No  
  
Me: Then you don't have any.  
  
Roy: Fine. *takes two steps to get to the kitchen and puts bread in the toaster*  
  
Me: See, it's not that hard.  
  
Roy: Leave me alone. *toast pops out of the toaster and is sent flying across the room.*  
  
Me: O_O!!! *walks away before Roy can say anything else.* 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, but you don't either so there. 

Me: A quick recap: Miroku and Sesshomaru want to kill each other, Miroku thinks he is going crazy. Link and Zelda _are_ crazy, and Roy still wants toast. 

Roy: Yeah. I'm hungry. 

Marth: *goes into the kitchen, puts some bread in the toaster, and waits for it to pop out. When it does he puts loads of butter on it and eats it* 

Roy: I want some. 

Marth: *gives Roy a piece.* 

Roy: Never mind I don't want it anymore. 

~ ~ ~ 

*the smashers* 

They looked up at the black building towering over them. Half afraid and half angry they stepped up to the door. Sango was the one to knock. For once, Sesshomaru actually got up to answer the door. 

" _That's _ Sesshomaru?" Zelda and Samus asked in unison. 

"The one and only," came the deep voice of Sesshomaru. 

"Why must the bad guys always look so good?" Zelda whispered to Samus. It seemed like they made up. 

"I know," Samus agreed. Roy heard they're conversation. 

Loudly he said, "It's not only the bad guys that look good." 

Zelda and Samus were so annoyed, they teamed up on him. Samus pushed him right into Zelda's smack. Roy fell backwards into Sango who yelled, "BAKA!!!!" and pushed him away. He fell into Kagome next, who also smacked him across the face. Roy was on the floor unconscious with two bright red hand prints on either side of his face. 

Sesshomaru was on the ground laughing. Kirby took the chance to go find his friend. He opened door after door trying to find him. Kirby opened the second to the last door on the left, when Sesshomaru noticed what was happening. He ordered Jaken to fetch the little puffball. Following his masters orders Jaken went up to Kirby. 

Kirby knew what was coming. He prepared himself for the attack. Just as Jaken was about to fire, Kirby pulled out a mallet form out of nowhere. He slammed Jaken into the wall, who slid to the floor and lay there unconscious. Kirby felt quite proud of himself for the easy victory. Sesshomaru, however, was again not pleased. He got up and threw the little puffball back to the other smashers, and then disappeared into his room. 

  
~ ~ ~ 

Yoshi watched as Sesshomaru threw objects across the room. He smashed a few lamps in the process. He hated his brother's friends for bringing those creatures to his house. They were ruining his plan to rule the world. That little puffball almost found the little dinosaur that was part of his master plan. 

Yoshi didn't want to help Sesshomaru. He was liking him less and less by the minute. At first, he seemed OK, but not anymore. 

~ ~ ~ 

"What do we do now?" Roy asked. 

"Maybe we better come back later, chances are Sesshomaru won't come back out," Miroku replied. 

So it was decided, the smashers would wait until tomorrow to see if they could get Yoshi back. 

In the mean time they could explore Feudal Japan. 

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku showed them around. They met Kaede, who was watching Shippo for Kagome. Shippo had been hurt in battle, and Kagome didn't want him hurt more. 

Shippo was feeling fine. Kaede took good care of him, and now he was ready to go fight some more. 

Sango explained all that happened with the smashers and Sesshomaru. Kaede let them all stay in her hut for the night. 

~ ~ ~ 

Roy was the first one to wake up the next morning. He wasn't alone for long though, "EVERYBODY WAKE UP!!!!!" 

All of Feudal Japan was now awake. 

"ROY, YOU BAKA, WHY DID YOU WAKE US UP!!!!!" Marth yelled. 

"Because I was lonely," Roy replied. 

"Roy, I'm gonna strangle you," Marth warned. 

"Boys, settle down," came the voice of Kaede. 

The two immediately shut up. They didn't want this Kaede-lady to do anything to them. 

Since they were already awake, the smashers, and the Inu crew decided to go see if they could get Yoshi back. 

~ ~ ~ 

*Sesshomaru's lair* 

As Sesshomaru read another little kiddie story to Yoshi, the little dino was coming up with a plan to escape. The plan was simple. When his friends came back to try and save him again, he would sneak out of the room and out the secret exit in the back of the lair. Just before he would leave, he would alert Kirby, because he would most likely be looking in the rooms again. Without saying a word, he would tell Kirby what was going on. Then he would leave unnoticed, hopefully. 

Yoshi wasn't sure if it would work or not. The only way he could pull it off was if Roy was being his normal stupid self and said something dumb that would make the girls go balistic. Then, Kirby could sneak off again. 

Sesshomaru finished the story just as they heard a loud set of knocks on the door. Yoshi heard the toad demon open the door. He heard a bunch of people enter. 

Yoshi waited for Jaken to call Sesshomaru into the other room, what was he waiting for? 

Just as Yoshi thought this the smashers knocked open Sesshomaru's door. They were clearly ready for battle. 

Sesshomaru looked shocked for a second, but quickly changed his expression. He was angry that now he had no door, but even angrier that it was those stupid smashers again trying to ruin his plans to take over the world. 

Roy, Marth, and Link had their swords out. Kirby had stolen Jaken's powers. 

Sesshomaru changed into a huge dog. He was going to defeat these guys, if it was they last thing he did. 

The smashers all attacked at once. They sent Sesshomaru flying out of the lair. They took the chance to escape. 

"I'm finally back," Yoshi said excited. 

"We're glad," Kirby replied, "I hope we never see that place ever again." 

They didn't realize they were being followed. 

~ ~ ~ 

They got to the well that would lead them back home. Just as they were about to step through, something hit Link in the shoulder. They turned around to find....... 

  
~ ~ ~ 

Me: That's the end of chapter 5. You'll have to wait to see who stopped them in the next chapter. 

Roy: That's not fair. 

Me: I know. I'm evil, but it's fun. 

Marth: I agree with Roy. 

Me: O_O!!!! Marth actually agreed with Roy? This is a miracle. 

Roy: No it isn't. 

Marth: Yes it is, so shut up. 

Roy: You shut up. 

Marth: You 

Roy: You 

Marth: You 

Me: OK!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE SHUT UP! 

*it was suddenly quiet* 

Me: That's better. Please review. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic.  
  
Me: I know it's been awhile since I've updated, just don't kill me.  
  
Sesshie: It's about time you wrote the next chapter  
  
Me: Whatever  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah I agree with Sesshomaru.  
  
Me: gasp Oh my God!!!!!!! Inuyasha agreed with Sesshomaru. This is a miracle!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Me: Enjoy chapter six.  
  
The smashers turned around to find their friend, Sango. Her eyes seemed lighter than usual, but it could be just the light.  
"Surprised?" she asked, and threw her boomerang full force at Kirby. Yoshi stepped in front of the boomerang so it attacked him instead of Kirby.  
"HEY, BAKA! I WAS AIMING FOR THE STUPID PUFFBALL, NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled.  
Stupidly, Roy ran up to her and slapped Sango. She hit Roy even harder, making him fall to the ground. He got up, furious.  
Sango's eyes suddenly turned darker and she said, "Help me!!!!!"  
This freaked everybody out. Sango's eyes turned light again. She went back to her evil state. Somehow she got all of the smashers to go back to Sesshomaru's lair. When they got there, Sango pushed the smashers into a secret chamber. There they would stay until Sesshomaru used them to take over the world.

in the chamber  
  
"Where are we?" Link asked.  
Everyone else shrugged.  
They looked around, surveying their surrondings.  
Suddenly Roy spotted something, "OH MY GOD! I JUST SAW A SKULL! HELP! HELP! IT'S SO CREEPY! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANT MY MOMMY!"  
"Roy, SHUT UP!!!!!" Marth yelled.  
"NO!" Roy snapped.  
"GUYS, STOP!!!!" Zelda warned. She had a slight worried tone to her voice.

with Sesshomaru  
  
The youkai was still recovering from his fall. He landed in a villiage that he has never been to before. The villagers were a little weird in the head. Actually, that's an understatement. One lady was looking for her foot that she somehow misplaced. Another, was walking up and down the same street looking for his house, which he said moves.  
"Where am I?" Sesshomaru asked.  
One of the villagers replied, "You are right there."  
Frustrated, Sesshomaru hit the guy across the face and tried to leave. He went down one street and then another, but he still couldn't find his way out.

the smashers  
  
"Roy, your stepping on my foot," Samus complained.  
Suddenly, they heard a noise like a door slam.  
Roy jumped into Zelda's arms and said, "Help me!!!! I'm scared!!!!  
Zelda pushed Roy away.  
Suddenly, they heard a voice, "Hellllllllllllloooooooo." Roy jumped 20 feet in the air and hid behind Samus.  
"What was that?" Roy managed to squeak out.  
Link and Samus shrugged. Kirby seemed to be the only one who wasn't afraid.  
Above them, Jaken saw the looks on their pathetic faces and laughed.  
The smashers heard this.  
Yoshi was the first to realize, "That sounded like Jaken."

Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru finally found his way out of the town. He somehow found his way back to his house. When he got there, he found Jaken laughing hysterically. He saw the smashers and was immediately furious.  
"WHAT ARE THEY STILL DOING HERE?" he asked.  
"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't know you wanted them to leave," Jaken replied.  
"I WANT THEM DEAD," Sesshomaru yelled.  
The smashers heard his voice. Yoshi started trembling, and Roy fainted. They knew they were in trouble now.

Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome  
  
"Where did Sango go?" Kagome asked.  
"I don't know," Miroku replied. Shippo shrugged.  
Just as they started to go look for her Inuyasha showed up.  
"Guys, I just realized something.." Inuyasha started.  
"What?" Kagome asked eager to hear what he had to say.

the smashers  
  
Roy regained consciousness around the time when Sesshomaru started attacking which caused him to faint again. Yoshi, Marth, Kirby, Link, Zelda, and Samus were forced to fight Sesshomaru by themselves.  
Sesshomaru, being a smart demon, knew he had to split them up if he wanted to win. He forced Zelda and Marth into the top right corner. They fell down a hole in the floor and landed in another room. He did the same with Samus and Kirby in the top left corner. Link, Yoshi, and Roy were left. Sesshomaru decided to finish off Roy since he was unconscious. He started to attack but was stopped dead in his tracks by.............

Me: Am I evil or what? Two cliffhangers in the same chapter.  
  
Sesshie: Yes, you are evil.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah  
  
Me: Second time you're agreeing today. This must be my lucky day.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Sesshie: I do not agree with Inuyasha, he agrees with me, and I'm getting angry.  
  
Inuyasha: What are you gonna do about it?  
  
Sesshie: I'll kill you.  
  
Me: Ummmmm....... Please review gets down on knees Please?


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Roy: Yeah, she doesn't own them, but I do, muw ha ha ha ha ha ha

Sesshie: Oh, please, you wish!

Roy: sticks his tongue out at Sesshie

Sesshie: attacks

Roy: lies unconscious on the ground.

Me: So sorry for the long delay.

Inuyasha: Yeah, it's been almost a year.

Me: Well then, without further interruption, here is the next and last chapter.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru started to attack Roy but was stopped by… Sango. "Hey, you're supposed to be under my control," he said furiously.

"Well, I guess that didn't work very well, did it?" Sango replied. She threw her boomerang at Sesshomaru. It hit his head.

Sesshomaru felt dizzy after the attack, but he still attempted to attack Sango. However, he missed her by a mile and ended up hitting himself in the head making him even more dizzy. He tried to walk but collapsed.

"We better get out of here while we still can," Sango said.

"But what about the others?" Yoshi asked.

With Inuyasha

"Guys, I just realized something…" Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"I know how to defeat Sesshomaru and save those creature things," he replied

"How?" Shippo asked.

Back to the smashers

Kirby and Samus

Kirby looked around at the room that he and Samus fell into. The room was almost like a bird cage. It had bars all around it. The ceiling looked like a handle. Kirby decided to see if he could fit in between the bars. He knew Samus wouldn't be able to, but he might.

He was halfway through the bars when something hit him.

"Not so fast," came a voice.

"Who's there?" Kirby yelled.

"I'm Rin, and I'm here to make sure you don't escape. Sesshomaru told me to watch you guys," replied the voice.

Kirby looked up to see a little girl sitting on what looked like a perch. "Can you please help us out?" Kirby asked.

"No, I do only what Sesshomaru asks me," Rin replied.

Kirby knew there was nothing that he could do to change her mind. He stepped back into the cage and sat down next to Samus.

Zelda and Marth

The room Zelda and Marth fell into was nothing like Kirby's and Samus's. Their room was a huge pit of quick sand. There was nothing either of them could do except wait for someone to come save them.

Back with Kirby, Samus, and Rin

Kirby was sitting next to Samus thinking when he heard a strange sound. He looked up at Rin to find her snoring. He told Samus that he was going to see if he could help anyone and that he'd be back soon. He slipped in between the bars and floated to the top of the cage. He could see Zelda and Marth slowly disappearing into the quick sand. He started floating towards them.

Yoshi, Sesshomaru, and the others

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was still dizzy from his head injuries. Yoshi, Sango, Roy, and Link decided this was their only chance to save the others.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Sesshomaru's lair suddenly blew up, and everything went black.

Roy: What's happening? I'm scared.

Me: You'll see, keep reading.

The smashers woke up in Kaede's hut.

"How'd we get here?" Kirby asked.

"Sesshomaru's lair blew up, thanks to Inuyasha," Kaede explained.

"What happened to Sesshomaru?" Yoshi asked.

"He escaped just in time. I advise you to go back to your home before he seeks revenge," Kaede explained.

Kagome stood up. "I'll show you where the well is."

The smashers followed her until they got to the well.

"I'm glad I got to meet…" Kagome started.

She was hit by a rock.

They all turned to see Sesshomaru, furious.

"You're not getting away this time!" he screamed.

Roy picked up the rock and threw it at Sesshomaru. It hit him.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

Roy tried to run, but tripped because his shoelaces were untied. He knocked into the other smashers sending them all into the well. They landed back in their world.

"I'm glad that's over," Roy said.

They walked back to the meeting place where the other smashers were waiting, worried.

"Where were you guys?" Popo asked.

"We were rescuing Yoshi, duh!" Roy replied.

Popo glared at Roy.

Everyone else laughed. The only one to hear Sesshomaru's voice say It's not over, was Kirby. He almost said something, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Besides, everyone was safe now, right?

Me: and that is the end of my fic. I already have an idea for a sequel, but don't worry, I will update it.

Sesshie: Not another idea for a story.

Roy: We're doomed.

Me: I told you that I'm evil, didn't I.

Marth: Roy, what happened to all the bread? I want to make some toast.

Roy: stuffs about 20 slices of bread in his mouth and shrugs

Marth: looks over at Roy whose mouth is full of toast and rolls his eyes

Me: Thanks for reading my fanfic. Please review.


End file.
